Somewhere There's a Place For Us
by klainephan24
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are bestfriends in High school. Two nights before Graduation hey have a big fight. They don't talk but give each other notes at graduation. Three years later both boys have their own lives but will never forget.
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! So this is a PROLOUGE! Just making sure you see this. Also this is my first real sort of story and I'm still working out how to use . enjoy:**

You could hardly hear the pouring rain over Kurt and Blaine's screeching voices. They didn't even know what they were arguing about anymore, like were best friends supposed to argue like this? They both had tears streaming down there faces and were both so stressed about graduation in two days.

Tonight was supposed to be a fun Disney filled movie night, but that idea dived out the window. Blaine's parents were away so they had the house to themselves which Kurt appreciated as no one could hear them fighting, since Blaine's house is a mansion in the middle of no where. Well in between lima and Westerville.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY KURT?" Blaine yelled. "IT MATTER BLAINE, BECAUSE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND NOT KEEP SECRETS! Come on Blaine, why cant you just tell me?" Blaine turned biting hs lip, and crossing his arms tears streaming down is face. "Oh wow, SUPPOSED to be FRIENDS? WAIT SO WHAT ARE WE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE, 8 YEARS OF NOTHING, WORTHLESS NOTHING?" "worthless?" Kurt said softly. "Hey Blaine you know what? You know it might have as well been worthless! Beacause I am leaving right now," Kurt picked up his coat. "And I am never coming back!" Kurt stormed out of Blaines house slamming the door.

Blaine slid down his closed bedroom door slowly crying his little heart out. _Did I just ruin the best thing that ever happened to me? Will he ever talk to me again? Why do I miss him already? Should I run after him?_ Blaines mind was whirring with questions and as soon he heard that car engine start he knew, he knew it was over for now and not forever.

 _Next day at school:_

Kurt walked into that school in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, tear stained face and hugemoungous bags under his eyes. As soon as he saw Blaine (in the same state) come through the door he turned and ran the other way. He couldn't talk to him right now without bursting into tears and making a bigger fool out of himself.

Kurt ate his lunch in the girls bathroom today for the first time in 8 years, because no one came to the cafeteria to protect him. He knew after driving home last night that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Kurt was nervous about graduation tomorrow, so, so very sad he'd just lost his bestfriend and couldn't wait to get to broad way. He only knew there was one person he could turn to. Ms Rachel Berry.

"Hey, um, Rachel have you gotten your NYADA letter back?" kurt asked drowsly. "OH MY GOD! Kurt you look horrible?! What happened?!" Rachel screeched. "Oh really I thought I looked great today." Racchel rolled her eyes. "Well last night Blaine and I had a fight, I stormed out we were both crying and do you kow what the worst things were?" Rachel shook her head. "right when I got home I noticed two things, !. I knew I had just lost my bestfriend. 2. I realised i was in love with him this whole time and that we are meant to be together forever."

"Ohh, Kurt I'm so sorry hunny. Why don't you go talk to him?" Rachel said as she hugged Kurt. "I cant, I just cant, but ive got an idea that will probably cheer me up. Have you got your NYADA letter yet?" "Um, Yeah but I haven't opened it yet." Rachel said as she got it out of locker nervously.  
"Come with me!"

Kurt grabbed rachels hand and dragged them towards an empty classroom. " Rach, we are gonna open these on three together and if we both get in, we are heading all the way to New York together baby, never looking back." Kurt said with probably too much excitement.

"3. 2. 1. Open!" Rachel yelped. They both ripped open their letter, big smiles crossing both faces. "I got in" they said simutaineoulsly. They both giggled and skipped out of the classroom together. Kurt really wanted to tell Blaine, but he just, just couldn't.

 _Day of gradutation:_

Blaine was sitting in the locker room by himself bouncing a football. Uddenly the door opened revealing Sam in his graduation gowns. "how do I look?" sam said with a chuckle. Blaine looked up and smiled but didn't answer, he had told sam what happened but didn't tell him the main bit. "oi, dude why haven't you put yours on yet? Graduation is in like 10 minutes."

"Yep. You know sam I just want to do it all over again." Blaine stood up and pulled his graduation gowns on. "Haha. Don't we all?" sam chuckled again. "Look blaine. I know your upset about kurt but now your going NYU, your going to become a star and probably never see him again. "But sam I want to see him again. I, um, I think I love him sam. i want to spend the rest of my life wth him." Blaine sad with tears in his eyes.

"come here" Sam hugged blaine. "Now we are going to New York together. Im going too be a model your oing to become a broadway star and we will be running that city. NOW LETS GO GRADUATE! WOO!." Blaine giggled at sam and they headed to the auditorium.

" **Kurt Hummel."** Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sound of kurts name. Blaine was already on stage clapping along, but the way Kurt strutted onto the stage blaine couldn't help but giggle and just be happy. Although they didn't make eye contact and were still mad with eachother, this could be the last time blaine see's him. Besides photos. So he was just going to do it.

Blaine wrote a note to kurt the night before graduation. It was in an envelope that said don't read until you get to New York. When the curtain closed and everyone was hugging blaine walked up behind kurt who was talking to Rachel.

Blaine tapped hi on the shoulder. "oh hi blaine, I am gonna leave now see you later Kurt." Rachel then just walked off but they knew she was watching.

They hadn't made eye contact yet until blaine said "Kurt". Kurt looked deeply into Blaines eyes. Blaine handed him the note with tears in his eyes. Kurt also handed Blaine one offering a watery smile. Blaine was just going to do it. He dived in and gave Kurt the sweetest kiss on the cheek. "Bye kurt" blaine whispered starting to break down into tears as he walked off. "Bye blaine" Kurt hardly breated as he ran to the bathroom crying, daring not to let go of the note.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Yeah so I realise this is my first fanfic and trust me there will be lots of mistakes. Especially spelling :'). Anyway here's chapter 1, again Enjoyy:**

 _2 years later._

It was cold. Freezing in fact. And Kurt Hummel was rushing home from NYADA, for a lunch break, pacing through the streets NYC. But Kurt loved this atmosphere, the loud noises, and the busy crowds of people, all wanting to go somewhere special. Right now all Kurt's somewhere special was in Rachel and his apartment with a warm mug of tea.

As soon as Kurt got home to the empty apartment (Rachel was still at NYADA) he rushed into his room grabbing all the blankets he could to warm him up. Laying on the bed, he noticed something on the bedside table that had been sitting there for two years. It was a closed envelope that read "Don't open until you get to New York ~ B"

Well he had been in New York for 2 years and, well, he was too scared to open it. The last time he saw the person that gave him that letter, Blaine, was at graduation when they both had the same idea. They both gave each other letters, after 2 days of not talking, after a fight. Well now they haven't talked for 2 years, and the only way of communication was in those letters. Kurt often wondered if Blaine had opened his.

Next to the dusty envelope was a picture frame, a small one just of him and Blaine in glee club. It was a cute one though. Kurt missed Blaine every day, he loved Rachel with all his heart like she was a perfect best friend but there was something Blaine just had that Rachel doesn't. Or maybe it was even after 2 years Kurt was still hopelessly in love with his old best friend?

Ever since Blaine transferred to William McKinley 4 years ago and he and Kurt became best friends, Kurt was always in love with him. Just too scared Blaine didn't feel the same way and then he would get scared and not want to be friends and leave Kurt. So Kurt kept quiet.

But then that night… the night they fought, 2 nights before graduation. Kurt remembers exactly what happens. And he regrets it all. Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a 'yoo-hoo' come in through the front door. Kurt walked out of his room to see a freezing Rachel with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Oh Rachel thank you! I've been too lazy to make some tea for myself, and you know what a coffee would be better anyway." Kurt said with a lazy smile. "Kurt are you okay? You look like you've been crying, because your eyes bags are all puffy and red. Is this about Blaine again? Kurt you both have different lives and will never probably see each other again, you need to get over him hunny, I'm sorry but you just can't put yourself through this." She said sympathetically. "I just, I can't Rachel, I love him, still, we are soulmates and as soon as I see him we will have a happily ever after." Kurt said sadly. "thank you for caring" "Ok, Kurt you can think that if you want. Anyway lets drink this quickly we have to go back in town soon. Let's sit down."

"Hey Sam I'm just going to go for a walk, might stop and get a coffee, see you later?" Blaine asked, walking into the lounge room of his and Sam's apartment. "Oh, um, nah, I'm hanging out at Mercedes place tonight, so you'll have the place to yourself, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sam mumbled slowly looking up from the marvel comic he was reading on the couch. "Oh well, have fun with that" Blaine smirked.

Blaine quickly hopped back into his room to grab some things. As he was about to grab his phone and wallet off the bedside table, he noticed a dusty envelope sitting there under a picture frame.

Blaine eyed the picture while picking up the envelope. It was a nice one of him and Kurt in the hallway of McKinley. He missed Kurt and thought of him every day. He remembered that horrible night clearly and it was all his fault. He should have just told Kurt. But I guess he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he was scared.

Blaine now knows after 2 years of not seeing Kurt they are meant to be. Their soulmates. But now Kurt's probably found some other hotter, better guy them him and Blaine wants him to be happy. Except he wants to be happy too….

Blaine sighed, and blew the dust off the envelope. He looked at the sweet, neat curvy writing written on the envelope. It read:

Blaine,

Please open this when you get to New York. – Kurt

Blaine sighed again. He found it funny he didn't follow Kurt's instructions as it has been two years since he got to New York. But he also knew that this was basically his and Kurt's last piece of communication, unless the universe will be on his side and let them have the most beautiful reunion. Blaine chuckled at the thought, but he also felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey Bla- hey are you okay, I thought you were going out?" Blaine quickly wiped the tear that fell before spinning around and facing sam. "Ha, yeah, just, um, thinking about stuff" he said as he quickly put the envelope back in its spot of the table. "Yeah, of course it's about _stuff,_ but we all know that stuff is someone..." Blaine glared at sam. "Anyway…. I'm about to head to Mercedes apartment, catch ya later, have fun on your walk, bye" Sam said as he walked off. When Blaine heard the door shut he grabbed his wallet and phone and started towards the door. He grabbed his coat and walked outside, ready to start his walk.

Rachel and Kurt were walking towards NYADA to finish off their day. But as Kurt didn't really need to go, and he needed a break from another Rachel berry audition solo, he decided to stop for another coffee.

"Hey Rach, I'm just going to go to the New York coffee shop down the road and grab another coffee, maybe something too snack on as well. I'll see you at home later." Kurt said stopping at the side of the street.

"Oh, okay, well I'm not going home later I might be going to a friends for a while. And yes that friends a boy, but you don't need to worry about that." She said with a blush creeping to her cheeks as Kurt smirked at her. "But I'll see you tomorrow, love ya bye." Rachel said giving Kurt a quick hug and then sprint walking off.

Kurt walked down the road a little and stopped at his favourite coffee place. He pushed the door open and ordered his coffee. While he was waiting Kurt bent down to the glass cabinet to look at the cakes and decide which one he wanted.

Blaine stopped walking in front of his favourite coffee shop. He pushed the door open, and starting looking around, analysing how busy it was. It was surprisingly not busy maybe 3, 4 people, but one guy, who was crouched down near the cakes, looked really familiar. But he just shook it off, it was probably just someone he had seen on campus.

He walked up to the cash register ordering a medium drip, and decided to maybe treat himself to a small cupcake or something. He walked over to the cabinet, but couldn't really see, he tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Oh Excuse me could I just have a look" Blaine said happily. The guy started talking as he got up, something so familiar about that voice. It sounded like angels, and his hair was just perfect from the back!

"Oh yeah sorry, ha-ha, didn't realise I was blocki-"The world stopped as Blue/green eyes met golden. Blaine was looking at pure beauty he had seen last a long, long time ago. He couldn't see anything else but this angel. "B-Blaine?! Is-s that re-really you?!"

Blaine couldn't comprehend what was happening, all he could say was. "Prettyyyy".


End file.
